Last Good-bye
by FortunesArkHero
Summary: Khan takes Quinn Stephens hostage to secure his safety from the Enterprise. She manages to contact them through a video transmission and says her good-bye's one by one. It affects them all, but it hurts Jim the most, and she saves her last good-bye for the one who meant the world to her.


**A Star Trek Into Darkness one-shot. This is AU, where Khan got his crew back after beaming Kirk, Scotty and Carol to the Enterprise. And with the interception of a third party. This is quite sad, but please enjoy. **

She felt the cold ground beneath her.

The cold metallic ground of the _Vengeance_.

Quinn slowly started to sit up as her vision began to clear. She turned her head from side to side, trying to see what part of the ship she was on. In a split second, Quinn felt strong hands grab her arms and quickly pull her to her feet. The hands of her captor, Khan Noonien Singh. His hands went to cup her head, and she panicked. Khan crushed a man's skull with the very same hands that now were holding her head with a firm grasp. She clenched her eyes shut and a soft whimper escaped her. This was how Admiral Marcus was killed and now, this would be how she died.

She could feel a tear slip from her eye and down her cheek. Any minute now she expected to feel him squeeze the life out of her. "Look at me," he said in his deep voice. But her eyes stayed closed. She didn't want to look Khan in his eyes if he was going to kill her. The last person she coherently saw was Jim smiling at her after being beamed back. And it was only fitting that he was her last thought.

"Stop crying and look at me," he said again. But she didn't listen to him. "Quinn," he spoke, lowly. At the mention of her name escaping his lips, Quinn's eyes opened. He scanned her face. "Are you hurt?" Her brows were drawn together in confusion. Why was he asking if she was ok? He was a killer. She opened her mouth, stammering on the answer. She did feel pain, but it was that of the heart rather than physical wounds. "Other than the cut on your brow and cheek, are you hurt?" She shook her head and winced at the sudden sharpness it caused her to feel. Khan narrowed his eyes onto her and then released her, walking over to a table and scrounging around for something.

Quinn turned around, her sights trained on Khan, and then around the room. It was filled with machines and equipment. Things she grew familiar with when she spent time (or was actually forced to be) with Bones. "I'm in _Vengeance's_ med bay," she squeaked softly. It made sense why he asked if she had been injured. "Yes, you are." "Why?" Khan turned to look at her, a small box in his hands. Obviously some sort of medical box. He nodded his head toward the medical bed to her left.

She didn't move, almost as if her feet were frozen to the ground. Khan, his mood now growing irritated at the frightened woman before him, placed the medical box on the bed and approached Quinn. He looked down at her, picked her up and sat her on the bed. His augmented strength made her feel like a rag-doll.

"Shields up!" he commanded to the computer. "Shields are up, Captain." Khan opened the box and rummaged through it, finding adhesive surgical tape and some antiseptic spray. It wouldn't instantly heal her, but for a ship that was run by a bunch of mundane idiots, it would have to do. Khan sprayed the substance on a cloth and dabbed it onto her right cheek. She flinched slightly, but his other hand made sure she didn't pull away too far. After a minute of dealing with that, he began to work at the deep cut on her right eyebrow. But not once did Quinn ever look at him. Her eyes never met with the brightness of his own crystal blue eyes. They were casted to the glass window that allowed her to see the _Enterprise_. It was safe, still in one piece. They were alive…for now.

"They haven't attacked," she said quietly. Khan finished cleaning the cut and applied the surgical tape to hold it together. She needed stitches for it, but since his crew's doctor was still in stasis, she just had to deal with it. "Of course they haven't attacked. You are on board. They wouldn't risk your life just to ensure that mine ended. They are trying to figure a way of getting you back since their trans-warp functions are currently useless."

Quinn looked at the _Enterprise_ fully. Those were her friends –no, her family- on that ship. He began to walk away, but her hand shot out and grabbed his arm by the elbow. She licked her lips and pulled the bottom one between her teeth, hesitantly letting go of Khan. She sucked in a breath and then released it slowly.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed. "You haven't attacked, either. Which means you might or you might have actually listened to what I said about leaving." Quinn hopped off of the medical bed and stood in front of her captor. He towered over her. Like David and Goliath. "I want to say good-bye," she muttered, sadly. He gave her a perturbed look, his mouth slightly agape. Quinn's eyes began to fill with tears, the ones that represented fear and loss. Khan recognized that look; it was the same look he had when he thought his crew was dead at the hands of Marcus. "Please," she pleaded. "They're all I have, and I might never see them again. They're my family." Khan sighed as Quinn quickly wiped her eyes.

"I cannot risk them trying to do anything or you trying to tell them anything. It is not in our best interest, and we are leaving." He turned on his heel, exiting the med bay with Quinn close behind him. "What if you were in my place and you had to say good-bye to your crew, your _family_, all over again!?" Khan abruptly stopped dead in his stride, making Quinn slam into his back. It was like running into a brick wall, her breath left her. He turned around and cupped her chin in his hand, almost like he was going to scold her. But she stood her ground, she had to say good-bye and she would be damned if she didn't. "What if you were forced to leave them behind again and you couldn't say good-bye?"

Khan's eyes grew sterner, but after a moment, they softened. A flicker of sadness, however brief it was, had been in the augment's eyes. He let go of her and she set her jaw. He had held her jaw with just enough force to let her know he was serious, not enough to hurt her. "I will oversee the transmission, but if you say anything to them that I perceive as a threat, the transmission will end, and you will be punished." Quinn gave a curt nod, knowing that if she tried to argue with him to give her peace while she talked to her friends, he would call off the entire thing. This was her only option, and they were too important.

Jim was too important.

Jim was leaving the med bay of _Enterprise_. He had been cleared by Bones after receiving his brutal beating from Khan. But he was worried about Quinn. She was a young woman. She was a friend to him, and he wanted her back on his ship. Who knew what Khan would do to her? Jim walked back to the bridge of his ship, all eyes of his crewmates were trained on him. "Keptin on ze bridge," Chekov said somberly. He went back to his post after Scotty had been beamed back aboard. "What are you going to do, Captain?" Jim rubbed his hands over his scratched face. He inhaled a sharp breath and then exhaled slowly. He knew what he had to do. "We need to rescue the kid."

"Captain, incoming transmission from the _Vengeance_."

"Maybe it's Quinn. On screen, now!"

Sulu flicked the switch that allowed the monitor to play the transmission. And surely enough, Quinn's face appeared on the screen. She was sad, but at the sight of Jim and the crew, she let a small smile grace her features. "Quinn, you're ok!" Jim exclaimed, happily. She was ok! He was going to get her, he was bringing her home. Back to him. "I'm ok, Jim," she said, sadly. He saw her eyes and read them carefully. She was scared. "Quinn, are you hurt? Did he hurt you at all?" She shook her head, trying to be brave. "No, he didn't." Her hand then trailed up to her eyebrow and her injured cheek. "He didn't hurt me. He actually fixed these up."

"Don't worry, kid. I'm going to get you back." "No, Jim, you're not," she spoke, suddenly. Jim's mouth gaped and his eyebrows crinkled with confusion. Everyone in the bridge followed suit, including Spock. This time, the Vulcan stepped toward the screen while Jim stepped back and tried to rack his brain why she would stay in the company of a monster like Khan. "Quinn, that is highly illogical. You do understand that if we are to rescue you, now is the only time we can accomplish that." Her face scrunched with slight discomfort and she buried her head in her hands. Everyone heard her let out a small choked sob. They were willing to help her, but she couldn't let them.

"I know what I'm doing," she said as she dried her eyes with her jacket sleeve. She raised her head, her eyes still a bit wet, but she knew that with Khan sitting in one of the command chairs behind her and safely out of the monitor's view, she didn't think she would have long. "What do you mean you know what you're doing, Quinn?" asked Jim as he looked at the screen again, into her dark hazel eyes. "Khan and I came to a deal: As long as you don't attack or come after the _Vengeance_, everyone will be ok." "So, what? You're his ward, now?" She nodded, dejectedly. She was a ward of Khan, taken to uphold a peace between _Vengeance_ and_ Enterprise_.

Quinn bit her bottom lip, a small tear slipped from her eye. "I wanted to tell you guys that I'm ok, and I think I'm going to be ok. He may be dangerous, but he wouldn't hurt his crew. I'm pretty sure that means me, too, now." She could feel Khan's eyes boring into her, but she was right. If she was stuck on his ship, she was part of his crew and everything he had done was for them. "Quinn…" Jim spoke, softly. He was going to lose her, and there wasn't anything he could do. "Look, um," Her voice almost broke, but she needed to be brave for them and herself.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to talk to or see any of you ever again, so this'll be my last transmission to the _Enterprise_. And I'm using it to say good-bye." Everyone's eyes went wide with shock while soft gasps and quiet murmurs filled the bridge. Some even started to let the tears fall.

"To the members of the _Enterprise_ whose names I can't say because I don't know them, it's not because I don't think you aren't important. It's because I didn't get the pleasure of knowing you individually. And for that I am sorry. But I know you will do your captain, this ship, and each other proud. Now to Noa and Chekov." Quinn brought her attention to the dark-haired Russian boy and the copper red-haired girl that Chekov was standing close to. She hadn't known Noa up until today, but she heard a bit about Chekov. They both were young, bright and from her perspective, made for each other. "I'm glad you two found each other. You look happy together. Chekov…" she swallowed hard. "Pavel, you are young and so smart. Things are gonna be good for you. Just keep her and yourself happy. And Noa, keep him safe." Chekov gave her a short nod as he pulled Noa close to him by her waist and placed a soft kiss to her temple. "We kin do zat," he said as a small tear slipped down his cheek.

"Scotty," she said as she looked at the battered Scotsman. "The _Enterprise_ is so lucky to have you back. You know the ins-and-outs of the ship and I know you'll take care of it and make it the best damn ship Starfleet has. Don't leave it." Scotty folded his hands behind his back, hoping to hold it together. "No intention to do so, lassie," he muttered, softly. Next, Quinn knew the person she was saying good-bye to wouldn't be able to see her, as she was still recovering from her encounter with Khan as well. She hoped she could hear her in the med bay.

"Carol, I'm sorry about Admiral Marcus. I know his intentions weren't good at all, but he was still your father. Losing a parent hurts a lot and I know what you're going through, but you're with the _Enterprise_ now and they'll take care of you. And I hope you make a fast recovery." Quinn felt a small tear trail down her face, but she quickly wiped it away. This was going to get harder as she went on. She then balled her hands into fists, keeping the swelling sadness inside her down. She had to continue. "Sulu, you will make an amazing captain one day. You were calm, you kept it together and I know you'll do good." Sulu gave her a nod as a small smile, the sad one you would give to a person leaving your company, appeared on his face. It was almost over. Just a few more people.

"Uhura," she squeaked as she resumed. "Everything will be alright in the end." Quinn's eyes momentarily flicked to Spock, and then back to the dark-skinned woman. "Don't give up on him, because he's not ready to give up on you." Uhura's eyes glistened with tears as she bit her lip and nodded. She knew Uhura's and Spock's relationship was on the mend, but still very delicate. Uhura brought humanity to Spock, made him branch out a bit. "Bones." The doctor stood up straight as he listened to what Quinn was going to say. And he hoped it wouldn't break his heart.

"For a few hours, I felt like you were my teacher, and I will take what I learned from you and I'll use it to help people." Bones smiled, knowing that he taught her things that could save lives, especially if she was in the company of augments. "Make sure everyone's ok." He nodded slowly. He was the doctor. It was his job.

"And please look after Jim," she whispered, desperately.

Bones nodded again. "Don't worry, kid. He'll be ok."

"Spock…" The Vulcan gulped. Nervous. Spock was nervous, perhaps a little sadness had welled up inside him, too. "I heard of you from the academy and thought it would be very awkward to meet you one day. But, you were there. We met completely by accident, you gave me words to help me with my mom's death and I am grateful for that. And don't give up on her, because she's not ready to give up on you." Spock nodded. He wasn't one for parting words, sentimental ones. So, he did what his Vulcan mind was pushing him to do: Spock raised his hand and gave his Vulcan salute. Quinn, her face shocked but happy, mirrored his action. "I wish nothing but safety to you, young Stephens. Live long and prosper, my friend." Quinn nodded her thanks, and put her hands on her knees, sadness tenfold had threatened to take her completely. "And to you, my friend," she said, sadly.

And now it came to Jim. Her darling Jim. He hung his head and he slightly shook. They all knew he was crying. The captain was going to be hit hard with this. He would probably never emotionally recover. "Jim. Jim, please look at me." He lightly shook his head, refusing to meet her gaze. "Jim," she muttered. "Please." Quinn's eyes became waterfalls of crystal clear liquid. She was done trying to be brave. She was losing the people she cared about most. She had the right to be sad. "I can't," Jim barely whispered. "This isn't right. I can't lose you." With that, Jim looked at her.

She tried to smile to ease his heart, but who was she really trying to comfort in this situation? "Jim, I've known you for about 2 years, but those couldn't have been better. I'm so proud of you." Jim stepped toward the screen, closer to her. "You mean so much to me, everyone does. When my mother was sick and I had to quit Starfleet, you told me that everything would be ok. You gave me hope when there was none. I'm just so sorry that our good-bye has to be like this." "There's got to be a way-" But Quinn just shook her head at his declaration. More hot tears stung both of their eyes and fell down, staining their cheeks. Jim's heart ached.

"There's a reason why I saved you for last. I love you, Jim. I love you like you're my friend, my brother." Quinn pressed her right palm on the monitor, a last ditch effort to be close to him. Jim pressed his left palm on his monitor to correspond hers. Khan watched this from his seat. He saw their tears, heard their conversation. His brows were drawn together and his lips slightly parted. He should be happy. He had taken the _Vengeance_, he had his crew, and his get-out-of-jail free card, essentially crippling Kirk. So, why wasn't he happy about it?

"There's one more thing, Jim, for me, one more promise… Just. Be. Safe." Her voice cracked with emotion. "Can you do that, Jim? For me? Please?" His face scrunched, but he nodded, intending to keep the promise and honor Quinn. "I promise." And for the last time, Jim Kirk smiled at Quinn Stephens, and she smiled right back. "Everything will be ok," she said, sadly. Jim mouthed 'I love you' because he really did, as a sister and a very close friend. The screen faded to black. Jim stood with a look of horror on his face. "No!"

His hand dropped to his side and he left the bridge and escaped to his room. Spock would take over, but they wouldn't go anywhere until the ship and the crew were deemed fit to operate. In his room, Jim heard the _Vengeance _leave at warp-speed. That was it. Quinn was gone and she was probably never coming back. He sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry, Quinn," he muttered, dejectedly. He clenched his eyes shut, but the tears seeped through, nonetheless. "I'm so sorry!" He buried his face into his hands, allowing himself to cry. "I'm so sorry," he said again. But no matter how many times he said it, it didn't change the fact that he was supposed to protect his crew and he failed.

James Tiberius Kirk had been broken.

On the _Vengeance_, Quinn hung her head and cried, her hand still pressed to the monitor. They had departed, only Khan knew of the desired destination. Khan got up from his seat and walked over to the woman who was now in his custody. Gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Quinn, I-" But she shrugged him off and began to walk away. "I hope you're proud now," she said over her shoulder. She just left Khan in the bridge, perplexed and unknowing of how to deal with an emotional and broken young woman. She found a room and sat on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried. "I'm sorry, Jim. I'm so sorry." She then laid down and curled onto her side and just let the sadness take her,

Khan listened to her cry for Jim, but thought it best just to let her grieve. She had done what she said she would do, not giving any information that was dangerous to _Enterprise_. Khan backed away from the door his ear was pressed to, and just walked away. He let his crewmate mourn the loss of her old life and friends. He returned to the bridge and sat in his Captain's chair, sighing sadly as he put in coordinates to a distant place. He got what he wanted, but it wasn't how he planned. He was now in the command of 74 lives, his and Quinn's included. But he would deal with his young ward when she was coherent.

It was heart-wrenching. But she did what she wanted to do. Quinn had spilled her feelings to Jim, and she got to give her good-bye's. And that was all that mattered. She hoped that Jim would be ok and be safe without her. Quinn Stephens and Jim Kirk admitted that they cared deeply for each other, and with their parting words, they proved it. But they couldn't do anything now. At least for a while if Khan had his way.

The entirety of space separated them, but at least they said good-bye.

**Quite sad isn't it? The OC Quinn Stephens is mine, and Noa Pritchard is linkingworlds', who is involves with Chekov. I consider Quinn and Kirk a very strong bond. As always, read, review, favorite, follow. If you would like a continuation, please tell me and I will be happy to do so.**

**Until then, live long and prosper.**

**~Fortune**


End file.
